


The Captivation of a Smuggler

by ChangeTheCircumstances



Series: The Sins of an Empire [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Sith AU, Sith!Leia, Sith!Luke, dark au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeTheCircumstances/pseuds/ChangeTheCircumstances
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han Solo gets captured and thrown into a prison on Coruscant. Certain that his execution is coming, he's shocked when his cell is opened by two kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captivation of a Smuggler

**Author's Note:**

> Finally Han and the twins meet. Enjoy :)

Han had been desperate. He and Lando owed Jabba big time (well more him than Lando but at least the guy was sticking by him). They’d known the job was a setup. They’d hoped that knowledge would give them an edge and they’d at least be able to get something out of it. Well, from what Han had seen, Lando and Chewie had grabbed the money, hopefully enough to pay Jabba. But Han knew he wouldn’t be there for it. In fact, he’d likely never see Lando or Chewie or the Millennium Falcon ever again.

Getting out of prison wasn’t to bad. They’d done it a million times before. But Han wasn’t just anywhere in the galaxy. He was on Coruscant and Lando and Chewie probably thought him dead. They wouldn’t come back for him. They didn’t even know where he was! And even if they tried, they’d be to late because the blasted imperials thought he was working for the rebels.

He’d tried sweet talking, admitting the connection with the Sith and scarred clone, said he didn’t work for the rebels, and lied that he had. Anything and everything came out of Han’s mouth and yet he was still stuck in a jail cell on Coruscant with no hope of getting out. They’d stopped talking to him and Han was beginning to figure that his contradicting phrases had finally tired the imperials. They probably thought him just a waste of space. Probably didn’t think he knew anything either but at the heart of it all he was still a criminal in their eyes and that was grounds enough for execution.

So Han tried to not pay attention to the passing seconds. Instead, he tried to think on all the good moments in his life—

And then quickly threw that idea out the window because it was to damn depressing. Instead, he thought of ways to escape. Yeah, it was pointless, but it at least got his mind off his impending doom and got his brain working in a more logical pattern. He’d already gone through several plans when the door to his cell finally opened.

He expected an imperial or some trooper but what he got was kids. Two kids that looked about the same age with similar features that couldn’t be older than eighteen, a boy with a large grin on his face and a girl with a look of polite interest about hers.

“Come along,” she said. She started to walk off but all Han could do was stare. The boy continued to grin though and motioned at him. “Come on. No need to be cautious.”

He waited until Han finally walked out of the cells and then matched Han’s pace instead of walking behind him. It was odd, not like he was a prisoner but like the kid was just casually moving next to him. They followed the girl and they passed guards and imperials and wardens and they just kept going. What the hell was going on and who were they?

Eventually they made it out of the prison and went into a shuttle. As Han sat down, the boy asked, “Are you Han Solo, one of the captains of the Millennium Falcon?”

“I’m _the_ captain of the Millennium Falcon,” Han shot back. He probably shouldn’t have been so testy but he was confused and tired and hungry and wanted to know just what the hell was going on.

“Hmm, we thought so,” the girl said. “I’m pleased that we caught sight of your name before your execution.”

“What the hell were you looking at to catch sight of my name?” asked Han hesitantly.

“Just the log for the daily executions,” the boy replied. “We like to attend those that may have interesting last words or become pretty fun.”

Alright, so these kids weren’t fucking normal but Han could at least say it wasn’t the creepiest thing he’d ever heard. But still… “Why were you looking for my name though? Why am I here then and not getting my head on the chopping block?”

“Because of all the stories Obi-Wan has told us. You’re just to interesting to die,” the girl said. “Besides, you seem to selfish to ever work for the rebels, at least you would only if it bettered you.”

“Hold on…you know the Sith?”

“We know quite a few,” chuckled the boy and then both he and the girl blinked and Han was faced with two sets of yellow eyes.

It hit him who these kids were and how they were able to walk into a high security prison like it was nothing. He felt so stupid for not connecting the dots earlier. “You’re the fucking twins.”

“Quiet a mouth he has but I think his looks make up for it,” the boy said.

The sister cocked an eyebrow. “Are you sure? I’d say he’s closer to a scruffy looking nerfherder.”

“Hey! I resent that!”

The girl smirked, seeming pleased that she’d riled him up and simply replied, “I only speak the truth. I’m Leia Amidala by the way.”

“Luke,” the boy replied.

“Well nice to meetcha your royal highnesses,” Han said sarcastically with an added eye roll, “but I still don’t get why I’m here.”

“Because Uncle Obi-Wan’s stories of you interest us,” Luke replied. “From what he’s told us of you, you’re a very curious creature.”

Leia nodded. “Besides, we’ve always wanted a pet.”

“Now hold on one damn minute! I ain’t nobodies pet princess.”

“Were you looking forward to your execution?” asked Luke with a twinkle in his eye that very nearly made Han’s skin crawl.

“Well,” he laughed nervously, “I certainly don’t miss it. Or that cell.”

“Hmm, it would be rather odd if you did,” Leia responded. “So, we know of some of your encounters with our Uncle Obi-Wan but I’m curious to hear your side of the story. Few encounter him and Cody and live to tell the tale.”

“He found me amusing.”

“Perhaps your crew but I highly doubt you,” Leia said with a smirk as Luke laughed.

“Listen here you little shits—”

And suddenly Han’s hands were stuck above his head and to the wall of the shuttle behind him. Leia stood up and walked over. She leaned down and smirked. “Want to try that again?”

“Blasted Sith and blasted Force,” growled out Han as he struggled against the invisible bonds.

Luke just laughed and replied, “No point in trying to get out of that. My sister is a master of the Force.”

“Well kid, what you and princess can do ain’t that impressive.”

Letting lose a little pout, Luke said, “Hmm, I guess we’ll just have to prove it to you.”

“You can work on proving it to him,” Leia replied, “I don’t need to prove anything.”

She twisted her hand and Han’s arms were suddenly twisted behind his back in a manner that had his shoulder’s aching.

And from there it only got…more annoying.

Yeah, not worse per say, just annoying.

As the days passed, it slowly became clear to Han that he could die in a couple of seconds if the twins really wanted him to. Yet they seemed to find his struggles and brash nature all the more amusing. They actually smiled every time he fought them on something or yelled crude words at the two that, now that he thought about it, anyone else would die simply for thinking such things.

Really, he probably should have kept his mouth shut if he wanted to stay alive but he was starting to believe that if he did that, the twins would grow bored of him and throw him on the chopping block. He just needed to stay alive long enough to try and escape or at the very least get a message out to Lando and Chewie.

But despite that obvious need to get out, Han started to realize he didn’t feel much like a prisoner. He wasn’t allowed to go where he liked, but after a few days they did take the cuffs off of him and there were a few places he could roam without having to have either twin with him. Of course, there was the one time where Leia had tried to put a collar on her ‘pet’ and he’d fought her every step of the way with that. Of course, she could have easily forced the stupid thing on him, but she seemed to find the struggle more enjoyable.

Apparently Han had brought enough enjoyment because she didn’t actually force him to wear the damn thing, at least he could be thankful that he avoided that bit of humiliation.

Most of the time though, when neither twin were bugging him, they were usually squishing him between their bodies and begging him for a story. Despite how psychotic they could sometimes act, even he had to admit that they were kind of cute when listening intently to some tale he gave. Luke had an incredibly wide eyed expression, utterly amazed and full of wonder. Leia’s gaze was closer to a student taking notes, like she was going to check all his facts and call him out if he got one wrong (which she did do on several occasions).

Still, Han could at least deal with the Twins. It was the parents that were utterly terrifying. Whereas he could bitch and moan to the twins, doing so to the Empress and Skywalker was a definite death sentence. At least he knew of one way to end it all if he couldn’t find another way out though.

A week into Han’s odd predicament, he finally met the Emperor. The guy made his skin crawl in a whole new way. Whereas the Empress and Skywalker would just flat out kill him if he disrespected them, Han was pretty sure the Emperor would have no interest in killing Han but keeping him alive for as long…as…possible.

Still, the Emperor was a bit easier to deal with as a familiar face came with him.

“Han! I heard the twins found you,” Obi-Wan grinned as he pulled Han into a much to friendly hug. “How are you doing?”

“Oh you know. Trapped in the middle of Coruscant with two psychotic, Force wielding seventeen year olds. Doesn’t get more exciting than that.”

Obi-Wan of course laughed, the bastard, and kept a firm hand on his shoulder as he replied, “Always so sarcastic. I love it. I haven’t just come for chatter though. I wanted to inform you that I’ve talked with Lando and Chewie.”

“Wait what?!” Out of everything he had witnessed, that was definitely the most surprising.

Obi-Wan grinned. “Well of course. I would feel awful if they thought their friend and brother was dead.”

Han just continued to give the Sith a shocked and confused look. “Why do I feel that there’s a catch?”

“A catch? Of course there’s not a catch! In fact, they’re free to visit you whenever you like,” Obi-Wan replied. “Just know that if you ever leave without Luke and Leia’s permission, I’ll gut you.”

On that note, Obi-Wan had kissed him on the cheek before turning back to the Emperor.

So Han mentally scratched out the attempts to get in contact with the Falcon. That had apparently been done for him. Instead, he tried to think of other ways to escape but with the passing days, he did notice that it wasn’t all bad. Having clean cloths, enough food, and the ability to shower whenever he liked was definitely a plus he didn’t realize he needed until he had it. Still, he tried not to let the perks go to his head as he remembered that he was still stuck in the center of the Empire with the twins as his keepers.

Two weeks into his confinement, Han then saw the oddest thing ever, the Millennium Falcon docking. True to Obi-Wan’s word, Lando and Chewie could actually come without fear of being shot down and Han practically ran to them both upon seeing them.

Lando seemed shocked by just how hard Han was crushing the life out of him. Han just muttered it wouldn’t happen again though it was clear just how much he’d missed the guy. He felt a little less embarrassed with Chewie’s hug though as the big guy at least hugged him back just as hard.

During the visit, the Empress and Emperor were to busy to be bothered with some smugglers which Han was only to thankful for. Because of that, it was just him, the twins, Lando, and Chewie that were together during their short stay.

Luke and Leia were utterly fascinated with Lando and Chewbacca. Luke practically hung off of Lando as he got the guy to tell him more stories while Leia usually tried to see how easily she could wound Lando’s pride. Chewbacca hadn’t quite taken a liking to either twin. Leia, though fascinated by the wookie, wasn’t exactly the politest person to him and Luke, despite all his grace with the Force, had ended up rather clumsily getting in Chewie’s way on multiple occasions.

Still, as odd and weird as the visit was, Han would have given anything for more awkward pauses and death glares simply to avoid the ending.

“So you’re really stuck here,” Lando muttered.

“Yeah, if I like living,” replied Han.

Chewbacca growled at him.

“Yeah, I know. I’m sorry to pal. I’m sure Lando ain’t to fun to hang around.”

“Excuse you but the ship is way better without you.”

At any other point, the stab would have been just a playful joke but even Han couldn’t close his face off quickly enough.

“Shit,” muttered Lando. “You know I don’t really mean that man.”

“No, I know,” sighed Han. “Just take care of the Falcon alright? She’s needs a caring touch.”

“Hey, I wouldn’t dare hurt your ship.” It was the first time Lando had ever given ownership over to Han. Usually they fought over whose ship it really was. Han almost wished they were doing that now but Lando just continued with, “We will come back. And we’ll try to figure a way to get you out of this mess.”

“Thanks,” Han muttered. “But I ain’t holding my breath.”

“I wouldn’t recommend it either,” Lando replied, and then he and Chewie were gone again and Han was stuck with the blasted twins once more.

His situation seemed to just grow sourer as the twins admitted something though not long after Chewbacca and Lando left.

“We almost let you go,” Luke said as he leaned against Han’s right side, head resting on his shoulder.

“What the hell are you on about kid?”

Leia, who sat on his left with her feet on his lap, replied, “We were planning to just keep you for a while and then send you off with the Falcon. No point in killing you what with the more interesting stories we could get out of you, but we didn’t think we’d have this much fun with you around.”

Han went cold at that. They would have let him go?

“But it wasn’t just that,” Luke suddenly said. “It didn’t feel right.”

“What the hell does that have to do with anything?” asked Han.

“We are three,” Leia replied.

“Well it’s about to become one strangling two simultaneously if you don’t explain yourselves,” muttered Han.

Leia smirked. “As amusing as that sounds, I think I’ll hold off for a moment. And I mean that you’re our other piece.”

“Is this some Force shit?” asked Han.

“Well, if you’re to put it so crudely, yes,” replied Luke. “Leia and I’ve talked about it. You’re part of us.”

“Kid, princess, you’re going to have to make more sense than that.”

“Luke and I thought of ourselves as two halves,” Leia replied. “But with the introduction of you, we realized that what we felt with each other was incomplete. We were actually two thirds. And we finally found our last piece.”

Han tiredly rubbed his eyes. He’d been so close to getting out and free and now they were throwing this at him? “What like…like soul mates or some crap?”

“I suppose we’re lucky Luke is the romantic because you certainly aren’t,” Leia muttered. “And I suppose yes, that is one way to look at it. I’m not surprised that you’re having a hard time processing this though. You aren’t sensitive to the Force after all.”

Han just shook his head. Normally he would have argued more but he was to tired for that. He didn’t get what the twins were on about and he really didn’t care for the moment. Oddly enough, the twins actually seemed to sense that though and didn’t press him any harder. In fact, after that, they left him alone for the rest of the afternoon and night.

It was a short reprieve though as from then on, Han just seemed to get more involved with their life. He started to notice things. Like how Leia always became considerably calmer and docile after killing someone, or how Luke’s head always cocked to the side when looking at him or Leia when they’d said something of interest. Han noticed how Luke always curled up in chairs, even in more formal situations, and that there was a specific look Leia got when she’d discovered something new.

And Han hated that he was noticing all of this. That the constant food and comfort provided to the twins was now his and it was starting to not surprise him anymore.

Even Lando started to notice it in their regular holocalls. All Han had done was brush off Lando’s comments and raised eyebrows because maybe if he didn’t admit it to himself then it wouldn’t be happening.

Han was pretty sure that at any point, he was going to be killed or cast aside for some new plaything. There was no point in acting like the rest of his life was going to be like it was now. Still, his new placement did get the deeper desires of greed burning inside him. After all, he was starting to realize that he was above the imperials and other foot soldiers, that he was allowed to order them around as much as Luke and Leia, that despite how he’d gotten here there was power he could hold, and that the well of reserves at his disposal was practically endless.

Luke and Leia seemed to feed off of this greed that was ever growing in Han. He chalked it off to that strange Force connection that he doubted he’d ever fully understand. But even Han was starting to notice how their emotions seemed to be tied together.

Han wouldn’t have normally been happy in a particular situation, but if one of the twin’s joy dwarfed everything else, then Han automatically had that slight buzz of happiness as well. It worked vice versa and with any emotion as well meaning that if one was in an awful mood then the following moments weren’t going to be enjoyable for anyone.

But it was that connection that was starting to seriously confuse Han. Was he actually starting to enjoy being with the twins? Watching them train and work on studies or killing the lowers and messing about? Or was it simply their joy he was feeling that was dwarfing his actual emotions?

It didn’t help that they were starting to show what seemed like genuine affection for him to. There was still plenty of messing with him but they started to treat him more and more like an equal, started to care about what he thought and felt. It made the situation more bearable by far but again, he hated that.

Han didn’t want to be comfortable in his current situation yet he was finding that to be the fact more and more often. It made him wonder and fear what the future had in store for him.


End file.
